1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device and system for holding an object such as a beverage, and specifically to a system and method comprising a holding device that may be cooperatively coupled to a channel.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often desirable to temporarily position objects such as beverages, personal data devices (PDA's), keys, wallets, food items, and the like. For example, spectators at many sporting arenas and venues enjoy beverages and snacks while taking in an event. Some venues have beverages holders fixed in position for the spectator to place a drink or food item such as peanuts and popcorn. However, some venues do not provide such conveniences. In such venues, there are often wooden or metal bleachers. Most bleachers are fairly simple and comprise a seat and sometimes a backrest. Some bleachers comprise a backrest having a channel which is used during the original assembly of the bleachers to secure the backrest to the seat. These channels may have a variety of configuration. One common configuration is a “C” shaped channel.
The present disclosure provides a holder which may be cooperatively coupled to a channel such as those channels found on the backs of bleachers. This holder may be used to hold a beverage, a cell phone and other items commonly carried to sporting events.
The holder is not limited to being attached to a bleacher “C” channel. Nor is the holder limited for use with beverages and food items. Rather, the holder is equally well suited to be attached to different shaped channels in different environments. In some embodiments, the channel may be attached to a surface such as a wall and the holder may be attached to this channel to secure objects such as tools. In this embodiment, for example, the channel may be mounted to wall of a garage. One or more holders may then be inserted within the channel to hold such tools as screw drives, pliers, hammers, and the like.
In other embodiments, the channel can be mounted to a kitchen wall and the holder may form a shelf for display or positioning of such objects as china, dishes, glasses, cups, saucers, and the like.
The holder comprises a connecting portion, an extension portion, and a receptacle. The connecting portion comprises a generally rectangular piece of material generally conforming to the shape of a channel such as a bleacher “C” channel. The connecting portion comprises an upper portion which has a spring element biased in an expanded position such that the connecting portion vertical dimensions may be reduced to fit within the channel and upon insertion within the channel expanded to fill the space. A lower portion of the connecting portion is angled to permit easier insertion with the channel. The extension portion is pivotally attached to the connecting portion. The receptacle may be formed from a mesh or fabric, or a flexible more rigid material such as leather, plastic, vinyl, and the like. Abase portion may be cooperatively coupled to a lower surface of the extension portion such that the holder may be collapsed when not in use.
3. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents and patent publications teach holders which are collapsible or may be attached to objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,879 to Dietrich teaches an apparatus for holding tumblers. The apparatus comprises a support bracket having a C shaped channel (when viewed from above) in which a mounting portion is provided with a round stud portion at top back; and having a support portion for the tumbler to be attached to the mounting portion, to allow the rotation of support portion to ensure support portion to remain in an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,869 issued to Stang teaches an apparatus for attaching a cup to a base surface. The apparatus comprises an insertion tab attached to a cup, the insertion tab may be inserted within mounting receptacle for releasably mounting the cup. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,143 to Koorey 1994 teaches an apparatus for holding a beverage container with a promotional display. The apparatus consists of an outer ring and inner ring that are pivotally mounted to a body by a pin, either large or small beverage containers may be supported by the inner and outer rings members; a finger mounted on the body holds the container or holds the inner ring member in a retracted position when not in use, and a tab on the lower portion of the body holds the outer ring member in the retracted position when not in use U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,009 to Lehner teaches an apparatus for holding drink containers. The apparatus consists of a fastening panel and a tray supported thereto to be retracted or folded out to receive a drink container; the tray and the holder are connected with each other by a connecting lever in order that the folded-out movement and the retracting movement are fluid; in its retracted position, the holder is covered by the tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,411 to Droste teaches a removable apparatus for holding beverage containers, drinking vessels or the like, especially in motor vehicles. The apparatus consists of a fastening component, an upper receiving element and a lower support, with a connecting arm, extended between the upper and lower elements; the upper and lowered arms are made foldable and movable from the unfolded use position to a folded resting position within the receiving element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,541 to Cummings teaches an apparatus for holding fishing tackle. The apparatus consists of a channel lipped edges attached to a base, a mounting bracket having a round base portion or diamond-shaped portion for slideably mounting within the channel, a fastener to hold the mounting bracket in the channel, with locking means to lock the barrel sleeve for the fishing tackle in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,164 to Fuelling teaches an apparatus for holding modular accessories on vehicles. The apparatus consists of a receiver with vertical slots and tapering side walls; a separate plate which slides in the slot on the receiver and is compatible with mounting modular accessories, fishing accessories and the like, with a locking device optionally provided. U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,231 to Zarn teaches an apparatus for an accessory mounting system for a boat. The apparatus consists of a slide connector having a first portion which mounts within the track and an outside portion that projects outwardly from the track to connect with various accessories used in boating. U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,407 to Davis teaches an apparatus consisting of an insulated beverage holder with vertical bracket and flat storage method. The apparatus consists of a flexible foldable cylindrically-shaped insulated sleeve with a seam that includes a piping or welt material; the seam is able to slide into a mountable channel mounted to any flat vertical surface, and when empty, the beverage holder is foldable and able to be stored. U.S. patent Ser. No. 10/8,061,671 to Mahaffy teaches an apparatus used as a receptacle and adjustable to position any accessory in a passenger vehicle. The apparatus consists of a C shaped channel portion of varying lengths attached to stable locations in a vehicle and a removable accessory; the channel portion comprises an upper portion and a lower portion which defines the channel; a connector to engage the channel portion and attach to and support the accessory. U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,148 to Garahan teaches a portable beverage container consisting of a basket suspended from a holder which is attached to a slideable attachment or strap for use in attaching the beverage holder to other stable objects; the beverage holder may be configured to fold into less volume when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,378 to Gargaro teaches and apparatus for a channeled track connector. The apparatus consists of a C shaped track connector having a base with openings at either end for the engaging of a slider; the slider employees a foot to connect with the base and serves as a mount for predefined objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,894 to Buehler teaches an apparatus for a cup holder attached to a shopping cart and retracts into the basket of the shopping cart. The apparatus consists of a top portion and a bottom portion, with a top ring coupled to the top portion and a base coupled to the bottom portion; a strut is extended between the top ring and the base and the strut can rotate to extend upward and collapse the holder when it is not in use. Osten, patent publication no. US 2010/0170925 teaches an apparatus for an accessory holder for bicycle handlebars. The apparatus comprises a base to attach the holder to the handlebars that receives two or more general-purpose clips associated with portable accessories or a cup holder consisting of a hoop and being attachable to additional hoops, said hoops being stackable. Brill, patent publication no. US 2011/0109129 teaches an apparatus comprising an attachment element designed as a carrier rail and adapted to slideably secure items to the attachment element.
However all of the aforementioned devices fail to provide a versatile device which may be used to hold a variety of objects in a variety of environments.
What is needed is a device and system which is collapsible, versatile, easily attachable and removable, which may be used to hold a variety of objects. The present disclosure provides such a device and system.